Harry's Elflings
by KawaiiNinja.982
Summary: After losing his his mate in a orc attack Harry is feeling lost, needing to protect his children leave their home in search for the elves. Will he be able to make a new home for himself and keep his family safe at the same time.


**A/N I have read alot of Harry Potter/ Lord of the RIngs crossover stories with Harry arriving in Middle Earth as an Elfling and usually growing up** **with the elves, although I decided to take a different spin on a classic.**

 **This story starts out when Harry is older and has elfling babies of his own** **and left to raise them alone you to tragically losing his mate.**

 **There will be a few flashbacks of when Harry was younger to incorporate the** **relationship and how Harry is effected by losing the father of his children.**

 **That being said I may create a prequal story later down the line that** **would go into more detail of Harry and Estemie (Harry's dead mate) but have not committed to anything yet.**

 **For those hoping for a romantic** **element to the story, will have to wait a while for this as it will not happen for a while, as Harry has only just lost his mate and will still be** **grieving.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN EITHER HARRY POTTER OR LORD OF THE RINGS**

 **WARNINGS**

 **There will be M-PREG in this story so if you dont like dont read.**

 _Looking around the forest clearing, he had woken in Harry could not stop the tears as they fell down his pale cheeks. After finding himself in the body of a child,_ _Harry had not dared to venture further into the woods for fear of the unknown in this strange land. As he pulled his arms around his small frame, he couldn't_ _help but be reminded of how_ young _his new body was as his overly large clothes enveloped his figure, which had certainly not been the case the previous_ _evening. Feelings of despair and hopelessness starting to build again, his magic was gone, with nothing but the clothes on his back, he couldn't remember the_ _last time he had felt this vulnerable. Sniffling softly, remembering those he may never see again, he angrily swiped at his face, he had to get out of here._ _Hearing a twig snap ahead of him, Harry's head snapped up startled to see a small boy staring straight at him from across the small clearing. "Hello?" said_ _Harry, cautiously getting to his feet, looking curiously at the other boy watching him. "Uh-Hi" replied the boy. The silence stretched as they watching each_ _other, "My names Harry, what's yours?" Harry asked as the other boy didn't look like he was going to talk. "E-Estemie" (_ pronounced Es-ta-mia) _came the_ _hesitant reply, causing Harry to beam at the small boy, "are you lost too, Hari?"..._

Startling awake, Harry shot up his breathing heavy, gasping softly his hands shot up to his bulging stomach as another small kick came. Allowing silent tears to fall, he began to slowly rub rhythmic circles across it as he was flooded with memories from his past. Looking across at his beautiful children a small sad smile graced his features, as he thought of all the things his love would miss. His youngest would not remember how strong and noble her father had been, and placing a hand over his mouth as a sob threatened to escape, looking down hesitantly, the child growing within him would never meet him at all. Getting up from the bed, Harry left the small house they had built so long ago, within the very same forest he and Estemie had first met. Listening to the sounds of the forest, gazing blindly into the blackened landscape, Harry absently rubbed his expanding stomach, smiling as he thought about the child growing there. His smile dropped, however as his eyes landed on the orc blade that lay nearby, a reminder of the danger that was out there, clenching his hands until they were white, Harry knew he needed to leave this house, needed to keep his children safe.

"Adar?" called a soft voice from behind him, bringing Harry out of his thoughts, turning to see his eldest looking at him with concern. "I am well, my dear" Harry replied with a small smile, drawing Serion into his embrace "I merely needed some air, what has you up at such an hour?" he asked softly, as he rubbed her back, looking out into the night once again. "I had another dream... about Ada" she mumbled, as she leaned into his warm embrace. Tightening his hold, Harry felt his heart clench as he held his daughter close. "You have no need to worry. We shall be leaving tomorrow at sunset." Pausing he glanced down at his child, as she stiffened in his arms, watching him with sorrowful eyes "It is not safe for us here" he explained. Feeling his eyes own eyes start to fill once again, Harry turned his eyes back to the darkness of the forest, hoping that Serion could not see the tears that were now running freely down his pale cheeks "I have to keep you safe" he whispered through his tears. Feeling Serion tighten her hold, both stood silently drawing comfort from the other. Harry was brought abruptly out of his daze, as the birds began to chirp merrily above them, deciding it was time for bed, he turned and lead the girl into the house, and over to the bed, lying down comfortably, hugging each other as the they both fell into sleep.

Waking again a few hours later to the sound of tickling laughter, Harry opened his eyes to the sun's rays shining brightly through the windows, a smile gracing his lips at the sight of his happy children. Rising once more with a tired sigh, the young elf made his way over to the fire pit to begin the fire for the morning meal. Gladdened that he had enough rabbit on hand, and therefore would not need to send Serion to check the traps, leaving to girl to sleep he began preparing the meal. Once the fire was lit, Harry placed the water pot along with the cooking pan atop of the flames, watching his younger children cautiously as they ran excited around their small living courters. They would be leaving soon, leaving this home so full of memories. He would return, he told himself firmly, as he turned back to the cooking meat, once it was safe. Plating the food, Harry turned calling his twin sons, GiltassGiltass and Macaurnon to help the two younger siblings to clean up before breaking fast. Placing everything down on the table, Harry deliberated whether to wake his eldest, deciding against it however, she would need to be well rested for their journey later that day after all. Just as he seated himself in his usual chair, the twins came racing in closely followed by Elias and Ellonier giggling happily to themselves.

Once eaten and everything was cleared away, Harry decided it was time to explain what was going to happen to his children, sitting back at the table, Harry looked solemnly into the curious faces looking back at him. "We are to be leaving today, it is not safe for us to stay within this forest any longer and must find another place to live" he explained softly, watching the mixed emotions on each child's face. "But Adar! Where will we go!" exclaimed Giltass, Macaurnon nodding his agreement, vigorously. Giving them a comforting smile, he replied "There a several Elvish settlements, we shall ask for refuge with one of them".

"But I don't want to go!" wailed Elias, as tears began to fall.

"And neither do I Elias, but it is simply too dangerous for us to remain here" Harry explained calmly, in a way that hopefully the four year old could understand "With us in a settlement we will not have the fear of attack or ambush lurking over our shoulders". Letting out a sad sigh, Harry sent the four off to pack their belongings anything that could not be carried would be left behind, making his way to the bedding to do the same. "Adar?" called a sleepy voice from the bed. Turning to see his eldest had finally awake, giving her a soft smile, he explained "we are packing to leave. There is food for you on the table, once you are finished pack anything we may need for the trip. Make haste childe, we leave at noon."

"I thought we were going as the sun sets, Adar?" asked Serion, looking startled that they would be leaving their home so soon. "I am anxious to depart the sooner we depart the closer to safety we will be" he explained, neither stopping nor looking up from his task, leaving Serion to do as he had asked.

It had taken them longer to leave than Harry would have liked, however they were now had all their essentials packed into sacks carried by two great steeds. Harry had ensured they had enough food and water to last them at least two weeks of their trip, before instructing Serion, Giltass and Elias to mount one, whilst he sat with Macaurnon and Ellonier on the other. After ensuring that all of their hoods were firmly over their heads protect them from the beating sun as well as hide their fare complexion and pointed ears from view, not all were friendly to elves after all. Harry sat back comfortably, one arm snaked securely around both children, whilst the other grasping firmly on the reigns. Humming softly, watching his surroundings for any signs of danger as they slowly made their way east. Telling himself, once again that he was doing the right thing, his heart clenching painfully in his chest as their home disappeared from view.

 **A/N AGE of characters  
**

 **HARRY 185 (ADULDHOOD)**

 **SERION 75 (LOOKS 15 YRS)**

 **GILTASS/ MACAURNON 34 (LOOKS 7 YRS)**

 **ELIAS 21 (LOOKS 4 YRS)**

 **ELLONIER 9 (LOOKS 2 YRS)**


End file.
